


Doing the Job

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [2]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh fills in for Horatio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

No matter how many times Calleigh filled in for Horatio - a few days, a week at the most - it had never been this bad, but then Horatio hadn't been gone for this long either.  If she hadn't been worried about him for the last couple months she'd swear he planned this so he wouldn't have to deal with the stack of paperwork she currently had in front of her.  Horatio hated paperwork and the bureaucratic bullshit that went along with it; and he'd left most it for her to now complete.

Calleigh signed her name on the dotted line and closed the folder.  One more case file moved from the open stack to the closed stack. The budget for the next quarter had been done.  Overtime approved from the higher-ups for day shift for the Gonzales murders. Natalia's grant for continued cold case DNA research was approved.  Her grant also allowed for her to work their current cases, as well as for Valera to help with her cold cases.  Calleigh had arranged through her friends at Quantico for a part-time ballistics person to help Ryan and pick up the slack her doing double duty caused. It was actually a sweet deal. Michelle "Mike" Nelson would be 'in training' in with MDPD learning how best to work with the 'locals' and still on the FBI payroll and as long as she worked out her assignment to MDPD would be indefinite.

Horatio's absence was being felt by all of them.  It wasn't that they doubted Calleigh's ability, it was the quiet, controlled calm, Horatio brought to any situation they missed. Calleigh had learned from the best, but no matter how much she'd tried to emulate him on the scene, she wasn't him. Missing him was a little more personal.  Horatio wasn't just her boss, he was also her friend.  The one person besides Speed she knew she could confide anything to.  Over the years he'd also been a once-in-a-while lover, coming together when circumstances in their lives left them feeling vulnerable and in need of the comfort they could give one another.

Procrastinating from doing the paperwork she looked at the pictures that covered Horatio's desk and hung on the walls.  There were several pictures of their team; Horatio, her, Delko, Speed, Valera, Ryan, and Natalia. There were just as many pictures of Ray Junior, Madison and Kyle.  As she looked at his family she wondered if any one of them had been the reason for his moodiness the last month or so.  She'd tried to get him to talk to her to no avail.  Not even Frank could get Horatio to confide in him. 

Then all of the sudden the man who rarely took more than a few days off at a time, the man who never even went on a real vacation, in all the years she'd known him, without explanation took a leave of absence for an undetermined amount of time.

Giving up on the paperwork Calleigh put the last of the folders in a drawer and locked it.  Shoving back from the desk, she decided to go down to the lab and see if some firearms testing would be enough to take her mind off everything.


End file.
